Love Is My Weapon
by MadaSasu
Summary: "Shhhh,It's a secret…" I stopped myself from freaking out at his disturbing pitch and words as an item fell out from his sleeve and into my hand. I felt him push it in my hand as his head fell back with a smile,his eye becoming blank.MadaSasu and a jealous Kakashi Rated safety
1. What the Hell?

"_**Love Is My Weapon…"**_

"Fucking asshole! I am going to cut of your head and stick it up your ass!" I yelled at my friend as he tripped me on the way to the Hokage's office.

The blond boy seemed to be more hyper then usual. His bright blue eye's smiled as he ran away from me. He was clad in black skinny jeans and a black and orange jacket. He had some eyeliner on which I placed on him because of a lost bet and his hair was spiked up in an awkward way from the position he ended up sleeping in.

"It was an accident Teme!" He yelled as he ran away from me.

I was dressed in a long black kimono with a red fish net shirt underneath and a pair of black leggings that wrapped around my shoes. I always kept my radio around my neck in case I get a call from the ANBU captain. It looked like a choker necklace but I hated it when people pointed that out.

"Accident my ass Dobe!" We jumped from house to house as I chased him. Though we had to get to the Hokage's office Naruto always insisted on taking the long route. Everyday we had these mini fights. He was a Jonin and I was an ANBU. He liked to be around kids so he now has a mini team 7. I am more of a silent ninja which is why I was best at S rank missions…

We arrived at the Hokage's office after a while of chasing each other. Lady Hokage hated to pair us up on a mission because we always get in some sort of a rumble. Though when we are called together it is very important. I wonder what it is now… I hope it is not a body guard mission. I dislike any mission that I can't kill on. It is a pain in the neck when I have to protect an idealist who does not want any bloodshed. It is much harder to defeat an enemy and letting them live then to just kill them. I don't need a monks lecture about how violence it wrong this week.

We came up to huge red doors that lead to the Hokage's office. Naruto seemed giddy and I just yawned as we opened to doors to reveal my usual black op squad and Sakura standing in front of the big busted Hokage.

"What took you so long?" The pink haired ninja asked us. Sakura was Naruto's girlfriend. But I was sure she was cheating on him with Ino which was a blond haired bitch who was a whore in my opinion. Sakura wore her usual dark pink shirt and light pink short skirt with net tights.

"Teme was being a prick and chased me when I accidently tripped him…" I scowled at Naruto but bit my tongue walking over to Neji who had his hawk mask on. He was another quiet ANBU so I made nice with him. I reached inside of my kimono pulling out my snake like mask. It had slanted eyes and what looked to be fangs near the mouth. But they were very small. I held it in my hand deciding that I would put it on when the Hokage was done speaking.

"You guys have to get along better…" Sakura commented.

"Hn." I grunted.

"Okay, listen up!" The 5th yelled over to us. "This is an assignation mission which is highly classified! Located deep with the forest between the rain village and the leaf village there is a group of men who has become a threat. From our sources they have an unknown weapon that could easily destroy Konoha. You are there to kill them off and perhaps find this weapon before things get out of hand. There are no boundaries on this mission… You may use any force that is needed to destroy this threat… Neji has already been informed on where the hide out is and will be leading all of you towards the base. You must take down this threat quickly. I look forward to seeing all of you come back alive…"

The 5th Hokage flipped her blond hair behind her ear and pressed her lips together.

Neji turned to us as I put my mask on. Naruto and Sakura grabbed a black piece of cloth from their pockets sliding the mask over their faces so that only their eyes were visible. Sakura was only a medic Nin and Naruto only a Jonin. I didn't even understand why Lady Hokage would even let them tag along. Naruto was strong but he had to take care of his team. And even though Sakura was the best Medic Nin out there she did not have the heart to kill anyone. I guess we might need her but it is still illogical.

"Teme, stop day dreaming and let's go. I want to get my freak on!" I sighed as I reached into my kimono once more towards the way back and turning my belt so that my sword was on my side. I rather only show my weapon of choice when necessary to avoid my enemy from having any knowledge of me. I prepare for everything. That's why I make a good ANBU.

I walked out behind Naruto. Everyone ran at a normal pace towards Konoha's gates as I let my mind roam calculating what the best plan of action would be. I made up my mind that I would search the rooms of the base. That was the job that required much stealth which fits my abilities. Naruto was making goo goo eyes at Sakura so I came up behind him putting my hand behind his throat and grabbed his jacket pulling him along.

"If we go fast enough we will be able to get there in only an hour. If anyone is not prepared speak now…" Neji stated plainly.

Everyone was quiet as we went near the big open gate of Konoha. I understood why the Hokage want this done fast. Either they are planning something or Neji was impatient which I was perfectly okay with.

We increased our pace and flew through the gates into the dark green forest. The only thing you could hear was Naruto's footsteps which were quite loud since he was not used to these kinds of missions. And Sakura looked anorexic so I don't think she could have made a sound. Neji was the 2nd loudest since he was the brains of the group not part of the action and spy factor of the mission. Then there was Choji who was very big but was light on his feet and made some of the branches crack causing noise. He was the strength of the team. I was smallest guy of the group. I didn't weight that much at all and my speed and flexibility was my specialty. I was the only guy that could almost match Sakura's figure. I tried to work out more but my body does not like to build up fat or muscle giving me an embarrassing girly figure…

We ran without resting for 58 minutes before we had to slow down at the sight of a guard. The man had only a knife in his hand so Neji swooped down and killed him quickly before he could see us. Neji had turned on his kenkie genkie looking for any other chakras in the area.

I had turned on my Mangekyō Sharingan forming a genjutsu shield over us so we became invisible to any guards. Not many people can break my genjutsu…

"Genjutsu stable… Move…" Everyone nodded to my report and we ran towards where we thought the base was. Neji signaled for us to split up. All of us knew what we were good at so we acted on what we thought was best.

I ran towards to hide out to find a big stone building with white Japanese shutters and slipped in without even opening the door. Being small helps…

I looked around and saw a long hallway with tons of doors and wood flooring. I stepped without a sound and slid against the wall pulling out my sword which had a snake carved into it. I looked over to the first door sticking one finger in pulling it open a tad bit peaking in to find nothing. I kept doing this till I reached the forth door hearing a loud noise. I held my sword out opening the door with the tip of it only to find a black cat. I sighed a puff of relief as I let the cat out of the room and went to the next room.

I kept ending up with nothing and was getting a little pissed off. I then heard a sneeze come from the 3rd to last door and I sprinted quietly over to it. I took a breath opening the door a crack peering in to see a man on his knee's holding something as he snickered. He had a cracked voice telling me that he was old. I pulled open the door going behind him and stabbed him through the back. But I found myself hitting a shadow clone and turned around to find the old man with a sword behind me jumping in the air to attack. I smirked I used my Sharingan to slow down his motion and speeded up mine stabbing him in the chest knocking him down and drenching myself in blood after I hit his vital blood vessel.

The old man fell down to the ground as I disarmed him emotionlessly, not like he could tell since I had my mask on. I looked over to where the black cat was as he ran away. Stupid tattletale cat…

I flipped the old man over so I could end it quickly to see a disturbing smile that gave me shivers. He was still laughing as his long blue kimono was soaked in ruby blood. He looked over at me reaching for my hand actually grabbing it before I had the chance to see his motions. I raised an eyebrow at his weakened state. He grasped my hand lightly and before I pulled away he stopped me.

"Shhhh… It's a secret…" I stopped myself from freaking out at his disturbing pitch and words as an item fell out from his sleeve and into my hand. I felt him push it in my hand as his head fell back with a smile, his eye becoming blank.

I looked down at my hand as I bent back up. I examined the item with keen eyes. It was a 5 ¥ [yen in case the symbol does not come out] coin which had a hole in the middle of it like always but it was pitch black. A prayer bead tie was attached to it. But the prayer beads were a deep onyx and it shined in an alluring way. I heard footsteps running down the hall indicating that someone was coming as I wrapped the beads around my wrist and looked down at the coin which was now hanging. I felt a pinch on my wrist seeing a small amount of blood that I suspected was from a small misplace piece of metal on the coin and the small amount of blood coated the coin.

I didn't have time to think before Neji rushed over staring at me. "Let's go Uchiha! We can't just sit around!" I looked back over to him nodding and followed him out.

I heard multiple enemies coming down each side of the hallway. Seems like someone must have alerted them about our presence… I closed my eyes once and then reopened them creating a black flame that ignited them like liter fluid. As they burned I felt my stomach make a weird noise. Neji looked over to the wall using the gentle fist technique bursting out an opening for us running through it. I followed holding my stomach and as we ran I started to get a headache also.

I started feeling really sick. Did I eat something bad? Was I sick? I felt sick… I felt my head become foggy and my vision blurred. I heard Neji's voice faintly. "Sasuke are you okay? Sasuke? Sasuke?" I felt my body collapse to the ground as the dizziness took over my body. I felt the dirt on my face but I didn't know where I was in the base. My lungs clenched as every breathe was fire in my throat.

"It hurts…" I could not hear my own words as I felt my left arm pulse. I let my eyes close as I fell into a pitch black darkness that invited me in… I fell asleep if you would call it that. Sleep…

"Beep, Beep, Beep…"

I opened my eyes slowly hear a beeping sound that rang through my ears. I looked up to see a white aged ceiling as I blinked the sleep from my eyes. I looked over to my left to see the white walls of a hospital surround me and a wooden door which was closed. I looked to my right to see a monitor which kept track of my heart beat and blood pressure. I felt the same pinching feeling on my left arm. I looked down to my arm to see an IV pushing water into my system next to the black coin that was still wrapped around my wrist.

What happened? I started coughing so I bent up from my laying position looking over to the window at the blue sky. I recalled the feelings that engulfed me on the mission. What the fuck?

I heard the door open to reveal a worried Sakura with a clipboard in her hands. He quickly ran over to me putting her hand on my forehead taking my temperature. She sighed.

"You're still burning hot… You should lie down…" She frowned writing on the clipboard as I just looked at her apathetically. I needed some answers…

"What happened to me?" I asked plainly.

She looked at me sadly as she answered. "I should be asking you the same thing… We detected no drugs in your system and no injuries. We suspect that it could have something to do with either your metal status or your chakra system… Did anyone attack you using any type of genjutsu or anything to do with chakra?"

"No… I only took down 1 person… It was an old man who only used a sword… How did the mission go?" She suddenly got pissed off.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Stop worrying about the stupid mission and worry about yourself for once! Damn it! I asked lady Hokage to keep you from any missions for at least one week to a month!" My eye widened as I replied angrily.

"What! Sakura I am fine! It was just one time! I am completely healthy! It must have been something I ate! Will you stop worrying about how I dictate my life! I can do as many missions as I want!" She seemed shocked at my anger for I never raise my voice at her. But my missions meant something to me and I will carry out any order given to me.

I kicked the blanket off of me and stood up a little wobbly but kept my cool as I grabbed my kimono shirt and sword throwing it over my red net shirt and strapping my weapon back onto my belt. When I was about to go to the window I felt a tug on my arm forgetting the IV and ripped it out of my skin painfully and took off any cords that was on my body. I jumped out of the window leaving Sakura speechless.

"Stupid nurse telling me what to do…" I mumbled to myself as I jumped on the roofs over different houses. I looked back to my left hand that had the coin on it. I clench my fist suddenly feeling the pain go away. Did the old man make me pull a muscle? I jumped over to the forest to my favorite spot that I liked to train in. It was a huge open field that I could just sit down and watch the sky. It was nice there. And I could fit some training in there also.

I came up to the field. I smiled pleasantly as I walked to the middle. I shrugged off my kimono and let it fall to the ground. I unstrapped my sword and bent down taking off my shoes. I took a deep breath summoning the energy in my body as I went through some slow movements before I gained lightning on my finger tips. I move around using my litheness to my advantage and kicked in the air arching with my fingertips pointing into the air making lightning strike in the sky. I stretched myself out a bit doing some flips in the air and spinning 360 doing a side flip. And then landed on my hands and whipping my feet onto the ground.

"**Beautiful…"** I looked around quickly to find the owner of the voice finding no one. I even turned on my Sharingan… What the hell? I felt a headache coming on voice again as I close my eyes holding my head.

"Who's out there? Where are you?" I heard a deep chuckle in my ear. I was starting to get a little frightened but kept a straight face.

"Well?"

"**So young…" **I picked up my sword from the ground and unsheathed it looking around.

"Who are you!"

I sensed an imprint on my arm like someone was touching me. I froze and looked over my shoulder seeing nobody. Was I going crazy? What is going on?

"**Don't worry boy… I won't hurt you…"**

"What the fuck is going on?" I turned around completely feeling my heart stop. I backed up in fear seeing a tall man appear in front of me…

He had big and long black spiky hair and bright red eyes. His pale skin was pure white and his body was muscular. He was way taller than me and had a smirk on his face. A faint aura outlined his body. He wore a long red kimono with a black turtle neck shirt and black leggings. He took a step towards me.

I pointed my sword at him defensively. His grin just increased as he raised his hand towards me and made my sword go flying out of my hands and away from me. I started to stutter. The look in his eye was the thing that got me scared. And I was not easy to scare.

"Now that I got out of your mind we can talk more formally." He walked right up to me putting his hand on my chin examining me. His smirk turned into a grin as I was unable to move away from him out of fright.

"How old are you? You seem to be in your teens…" I slanted my eyes in an attempt to hide my panic with irritation.

"I am 17 years old and once again who are you?" He gave another chuckle rubbing my cheek with his thumb as I straightened my body in the attempt to make him back off.

"Hmmm… You are much different then my usual owners… And my name is Madara…"

"Owners?"

I started to feel dreadful when he reached for my hair pushing it behind my ear. He was getting a little too much intimate with me and an uncomfortable feeling ran through my body.

"Yes… My last owner was that old man you killed… It's no fun when I get an ugly old man telling me what to do… I am very happy that you were the one who killed him…"

His hand traced my skin lightly down to my neck circling my pulse with his thumb.

"Uh… Can you please…? Um give me some space…?" He raised an eyebrow pulling his hand away smiling.

"You're very shy when a man touches you, eh? From what I have seen you are a very confident young man… What happened to that?"

"I just like my personal space! And where did you come from?" He still stood very close to me as he bent down to speak to me.

"The item you are wearing as a bracelet… There is a seal on the coin. It is a pain in the neck for me. You're wearing that so you're stuck with me…" I looked down to the coin and tried to take it off with force and it just shocked my wrist.

"O and did I forget to tell you? I can choose if I like you or not. I can pick someone I like and make sure I stay with them. So when I said you were stuck with me I was not kidding."

I grunted. I was pondering if I should kick him in the nuts or just cut my hand off and have Sakura fix it… Hmmm…

"Don't… It won't work. I will make sure of that…" H-h-he heard me?

"Ok Madara… Why the hell do you like me so much? Can't you settle for another old man or something?" He gave a disgusted face and did a motion to pretend he was gagging.

"O Fuck no! I don't want to be stuck with a wrinkled old man. I like the young ones… You're much more interesting. And when I knocked you out I went through your memories to make sure I liked you. You have had a very interesting life I can tell you that. I can't believe your brothe…"

"First of all do not even bring him up! Second of all you were the one who knocked me out! What the hell? I was in the middle of a mission!"

He ruffled up my hair laughing. "Take a break kid. It's not the important. You already took the weapon away from them… You're the hero." I coughed in surprise. This guy is the weapon?

"You're the? Wow. Um… What am I supposed to say to my friends about you?" He smiled and gave me a wink.

"Well if you want them to see me so they won't think your schizophrenic you can always say that I am your boyfriend." I kicked him in the shin and he didn't even budge.

"I am not going to go up to my friends saying that I am gay with an old man. I think I will keep you a secret."

He rolled his eyes. I just wanted to point something out before I started to train again. "By the way… How come I can see you right now if you are sealed inside of the coin?"

He put his hand on his chin thinking till he answered. "Well as long as I am next to you I don't have to be in the coin. I will still be connected to the stupid seal."

I nodded and walked away from him as he raised an eyebrow in wonder. "You interrupted my training. Just because I have a man sealed on my wrist does not mean I can slack off." He snickered.

"You are a very different boy aren't you? May I assist you?" I thought about it for a while and nodded. He smiled walking over to me.

"You like to spar don't you?" I understood what he meant and took my position waiting for him to attack first.

He got my signal and came running at me. A sword suddenly appeared in his hand. That was pretty cool. I slid down onto the ground with my foot up kicking him in the stomach and slid underneath his legs turning with my hand covered in lightning. He also turned around catching my hand keeping his beaming grin on as I used my foot to kick him with lighting as he grabbed that too. I use my other foot turning and kicked him in the face and punching him as he let go of my limbs. I did a back flip as he charged at me aiming the sword at my chest. I did a quick split pulling out a knife as I almost cut something off leaving him stunned.

"You might not want to do that kid. Who knows you might want to see it some time." His words caught me off guard blushing as he used a clone to come up behind me grabbing my arms.

"You wish old man!" I let my whole body collapse as I transformed into a white and black snake sliding out of his hands and found a nearby whole slithering into it. Madara kept looking around under rocks which made me laugh.

"Just make sure I don't step on you Sasuke!" I turned back to my self underground which was very painfully but swiftly made some earth hand signs. When Madara least expected it I burst my arm out of the grabbing his ankle pulling him down and brought myself up patting some dirt off of me. When I looked down I didn't see Madara in the ground but my swords sticking out. Wa?

I felt a pair of arms go around my waist I looked behind me at a grinning Madara. I grinned back confusing him till once again I turned into a snake. It took up a lot of chakra but I had lots to spare.

He tried to find me in the grass but I wasn't in the grass. I was in his kimono sleeve. After a while of searching he looked over to his sleeve shaking me out as I turned back kicking him in the face. I knew he was not that weak so he was planning something.

He did some hand signs and spit out a fire ball towards me. I countered it with my black fire. What the hell was he waiting for?"

I charged blindly through the fire stabbing where he was the last time I saw him and finding nothing. When I got out I looked around and threw my knife somewhere where I heard a noise. I looked over to see a bird. What the fuck? Did I really just mistake Madara for a bird…?

Now Madara was out of my sight as I looked around.

"**How about we make a bet Sasuke…" **I frowned because I was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Fine! What's the bet?" I yelled wherever he could hear me.

"**If I can take you down in one shot you have to give me a kiss… If I can't you can have anything you want, pick something…" **A kiss? I was right this guy is gay. I chuckled.

"Fine Madara but if I win you can not touch me for a month!"

"**Hmp… Smart choice boy… Fine I accept. Now watch carefully…" **

I put myself on guard getting ready to use Susanoo [I hope that's how you spell it.] Nothing can get past me then… I looked around with a smile as I waited.

"**Vortex…" **Wa?

I activated Susanoo quickly but felt a knee in my stomach and a knife to my throat as I fought so I didn't hit the ground but was pushed down in the end as Susanoo malformed. I was completely surprised as Madara had my arms pinned above my head as he bent over me.

"I win…" I could not believe it. I didn't even see him coming! He even went through one of my strongest powers. He should have some limbs burnt off as soon as he touched the fire.

I looked up at him right in the eye as I blushed at the way he looked at me. His lips were pressed together in a victory smile. I looked at his lips as I felt that I was the one who was bending upwards. He grin only grew bigger as he bent down. As soon as our lips connected I felt butterflies in my stomach. I slit my eyes as he moved his lips against mine. I guess he didn't say what kind of kiss. But I really didn't care. I moved mine against his pale pink lips. I then was ever more shocked when I felt his tongue go against my bottom lip. I didn't really know what to do but I opened my mouth a tad bit as I felt his tongue pounce quickly into my cavern. Almost as if he was teaching me he lightly licked my tongue encouraging me to move it back. I followed his movements as our lips and tongues moved rhythmically to one another's. I felt my stomach starting to have a hot feeling as he let go of one of my hands holding my hair pushing me closer to him. I did whatever he encouraged me to do as we separated me breathing harshly. He gave a big smile as he bent down to my ear.

"Seems like I won more then just a simple kiss…" I quivered a little bit as he backed off of me still sitting over me. I willed my blush to go away as I felt my heartbeat slow down a bit.

"How many times have you kissed someone before…?" He asked me with a kind but daring smile.

"Uh… Umm… I never really kissed anyone like that…" Madara seemed completely in astonishment. He stood up and helped me off the ground. I tried to look in his eyes searching for what he was feeling but had a hard time doing it.

"Never? Never expected that one… So looks like I was your first REAL kiss. Not just the peck thing. Hmmm… Interesting... I would think otherwise… I am glad I claimed those lips before anyone else did. When I looked at your memories I didn't look at the hormone part. I didn't know about your sex life."

"My sex life? I'm a virgin?" Madara chuckled putting his hand back on my chin as I was still dazed by the kiss to even think of slapping it off.

"It is still called a sex life… And just you admitting that is very hot…" My face was redder than it has ever been in my life. I then realized where this conversation was going and pushed his hand away as I ran over to get my kimono before I said anything more embarrassing. He wore a pout as he walked over to me. I strapped my sword back on to my belt turning back to him. He bent down one more time pecking me on the lips. I was still blushing so it could not have been worse but I put my acting skill into action.

"Prick! In our deal you said 'Kiss' not 'Kisses'… Back off old man…" He frowned but still had some remnants of a hidden smirk.

"So? You enjoyed it. Why don't you want another one?" I walked away sighing keeping my mind out of the gutter as he followed.

"I only enjoyed it because it was my first. You're still a man sealed into a coin and WAY older than me… Don't make me hit you…" He slouched with a frown as I walked to my house. It started to rain so I was happy that my blush faded away to pale glow. I ran back to Konoha through the gate. Madara followed me but nobody could see him which was great.

When I arrived at my house… Well our house, Madara had taken a look around at the old Uchiha clan which I refused to leave. He walked right up behind me as I walked into the middle where the biggest house was which was mine. When I opened the shutter door I took of my shoes as did Madara. I looked behind me over to him.

"Do you eat because I will cook something for both of us…?"

He replied with a smile. "I can but I do not need to so just make something for yourself…" I nodded and walked into the kitchen as Madara just took a seat watching me.

Madara POV

I gazed upon my new owner. I could not even explain how I felt. As soon as I saw him I knew I wanted him. I am not a romantic but this boy suddenly changed everything. When I looked through his life I saw mostly everything… All of the struggles… Killing his innocent brother… Having to train day and night till his whole body went into a coma... His clan being slaughtered in front of him... Everything including the way he lived his life. All he did was train and his only two friends… He didn't even consider them as friends… He secluded himself from everyone… For some reason everything about his life drew me in.

His looks were also a factor of the reason I wanted him. He was very young. His lips… Well they were petal soft. He tasted so sweet and exotic. His pink tongue was talented even though it was his first… His body… His waist was small and alluring and under the netting of his shirt I was sure his pink buds were pierced… He was toned and his hips were superb. All I wanted to do was to let my hands roam over that soft pale skin. I wanted to taste his neck. I wanted him to feel the pleasure I could give him… I want to wrap his legs around my waist. He was as flexible as a snake. It turned me on to no end.

Lastly were his eyes… Not the look of them compared to his body but how deep and caring he was. Though you can tell he try's to hide his emotions with anger or a scowl you can see how much he knows. How much he cares… But when I kissed him his eyes closed in pleasure and slanted not in anger but in the need to be able to see me… It was lovely…

I dared myself to take a chance. I got up from my seat and went behind him as he was stirring his Mizo soup. I wrapped my arms around his waist shocking him as I bent down kissing his neck just lightly. His eyes closed and gave a squint as he held back a moan. I wanted to hear the sound so I licked where his pulse was. I heard a mew escape his lips as I smiled. I attacked his neck with kisses and licks and bit lightly on his collarbone. I heard many moans come from him as I made sure he was dazed enough so that he would not stop me. I didn't want to stop. I reached my hands in front of him rubbing my finger over his pierced pink buds making his head go back revealing more of his neck to me as I start to suck on different spots.

"M-M-Madara… S-s-stop… Ugh…" I bit down a little harder as he let out a loud moan. I will keep going as much as I can… I squeezed one nipple making him mew as I turned him around making his back hit the counter. I kissed his jaw line and on his temples. His eyes were closed in pleasure as I went down to his lips pecking them trying to get him to respond with his lips. I felt his hands go onto my chest trying to push me away. I gave one last kiss to his neck as I pulled away from him giving him space. I failed the attempt to get my hands to be able to touch his waist and thighs but succeeded in getting a taste of his neck.

"M-M-Madara! W-w-w-what were you thinking?" I chuckled to myself as I answered smugly.

"I was wondering what your neck tasted like so I found out for myself…" He seemed to be having a hard time getting angry because of his dazed blush.

"F-Freak… You are lucky I didn't over cook the soup..." I grinned even more at the fact that he was not getting very mad. He must have enjoyed it a lot since he could hardly raise his voice. He took the soup from the pan and put it in to a bowl for himself.

"You can sit on my lap and eat…" I hoped as I commented arrogantly.

He took out a piece of Tofu from the soup and threw it at me as he sat in the chair next to me. I just laughed as he ate with a frown that looked like more like a pout.

"Why did I get stuck with an old pervert?" I just chuckled loudly.

"You should be happy that this old pervert is good looking…" I replied haughtily.

"More like an egotistic pervert." We both shared a laugh as he finished his soup.

I was taken by surprise that Sasuke had let go off the kissing thing so quickly. I thought he would be furious. But… All he was doing is blushing and ignoring it.

"So can this old good looking egotistic pervert kiss you again?" Okay right then I went over the limit.

He whacked me beside the back off the head with a scowl. "Don't even think about it!" I sighed as he walked away from me up to his room. I followed close behind into his bedroom. He opened some draws getting out a pair of black silk night wear and looked over with his hand on his hip. "If you must stay in here turn around or I WILL cut off your dick." I raised up my hand in defense turning around with a frown trying to find a mirror is the room to I can peek I heard Sasuke get undressed and I pressed my lips together is disappointment when I could not find a mirror.

He walked up behind me tapping me on the shoulder when he was done. He had on a pair of silk bottoms and he kept his net shirt on. I was hoping that he slept in his boxers… I was pushing it now…

"Do you sleep?" I took a step closer to him just to tease Sasuke as I beamed. "Well I don't need to once again but I will happily lounge next to you…"

That time all my luck was gone and he kicked me in the nuts. I cringed hold my area as he walked away from me with an 'Hmp' and lied down in his bed.

"Can you turn off the light?" I nodded and turned off the light for him as he got settled underneath the covers. I just walked over to the window opening it and lay on the window frame watching him nod off.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun…"

"Ya, ya, ya… night…" I smiled as I watched him fall asleep. He was a beautiful raven…

I am his weapon now.

Though, now that I have an owner that has enticed me…

Nothing will stop me from destroying that masses just for him…

After all, love will be his greatest weapon…

The end of first chapter

Sorry guys for not writing I had to change computers and got off my moms that I had claimed as mine. Her laptop has all my chapters to it and I had discovered this on my old one and had just wrote it for fun, so I edited it and got into some yaoi for my BFFL Subii. She is deprived of MadaSasu. And this is her cure hahahaha. I have been having horriable back pain and have not been able to write but I will try so don't put me in even more pain by saying that this sucks! LMAO nah just leave what you want. That will be my cure. Now I will be writing next chapter!

†


	2. Morning Sunshine

I woke up stretching my arms above my head like I did every morning. WOW! I had a TERRIBLE dream! An old pervert was feeling me up! God! Thank god I won't dream that ever—Fuck….

"Good morning Sunshine…" With a groan I threw my pillow at the long haired pervert. "I was hoping you were a nightmare…" He threw his pale legs over the side of the bed and moved across the room. He brushed his hair quickly only to panic when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. "So beautiful, what do you plan on reporting to your leader or whatever you Konoha people do?"

I sighed running my fingers through the dark locks I called hair. "I'm going to tell her that I intercepted the weapon… and the weapon is an old guy who has the hots for me and needs to be kicked in the balls on an hourly basis if not kicked their every minute!" Madara snickered and licked up my neck making me shiver. I didn't know if it was out of disgust or out of pleasure, I hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Are you still grumpy about how I beat you in our little challenge yesterday?" That got him an elbow in the gut. "Owww! Come on sweet cheeks! You were happy that you lost after I won my prize." He winked as I glared into his soul… if he had one… if he did it was filled with icha icha paradise and any other perverted novels his sensei read long ago when he was a genin.

I grunted out into the kitchen to find a normal yet unnerving sight, dobe…. "Naruto, get out of my house…" The blond just kicked his legs back and grinned at me like the idiot he was. "Come on! You were in the hospital yesterday. I wanted to check up on your teme ass!"

Growling I knocked down his feet that were placed on my mahogany table. "I'm fine. Sakura was over reacting. I completed the mission and now I need to make my report…" The dobe quickly countered, "Whatevvveerrrr! Oh, who were you talking to?"

I quickly covered for myself not in the mood for this bullshit when I just woke up. "Who do you think Naruto? Santa? Tooth fairy? Maybe the goddamn easter bunny? I was talking to myself you idiot. Can't I do that?" I snapped.

Naruto groaned at my morning grumpiness. It was his fault though for waking me up… "God Sasuke you really aren't a morning person! Well even though you are a teme, I got you some ramen to make you feel better. Come hang out with me later after your report!" Of course! I'd love to, you know, DIE before I did that. Imbecile. I could be training during that time…

"**Come on Sasuke-chan, maybe you should go out with your friends and introduce them to your lovely older boyfriend…." **

I was going to pop that fricken pedo's head off sooner or later, I swear.

"**It's not like they wouldn't accept it if you had the hots for me which of course you do! I mean they would love it if they could get their hands on that sexy sweet ass of yours…. They'd be a bit jealous but of course I could put up with that and they would get over it."**

'Madara, if you don't shut up when I show you to the Hokage, you will only have one ball… ' I threatened to him in my head. Of course he had to be immature so that didn't do crap for me.

"**But then my thrusts might be a bit off when I pound you into the bed!"**

Is it possible to mentally slap someone… I'm sure I will find that out soon.

I waited for the blonde to leave before I shoo'd Madara to turn around again as I changed back into my ANBU attire. Placing my mask firmly over my face I turned back around to see the old man peeking… After a good kick to the shin I went to the door.

"Get back in the coin. You can come out when I show the hokage your ugly ass face." Madara gave a look of fake hurt as he held his heart with a face of agony. "Ohhhh, Sasuke you hurt me so!" He had no choice but to go back into the coin as commanded even if he took his time with it.

Now to get to the hokage… I wasn't going to like this…

Not one bit…

I have a pedophile in a bracelet.

The only weapon he is, is against small children.

"**No, just you."**

**XMadaSasuX**

_**Hey guys! This was a teaser chapter! I haven't wrote anything for a while so guess what… after years of agony for my readers… I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmm bacccckkkkkkkkkkkkkk! What I do need though is for you to drop me a comment with the story you want me to update next! I will try to update all of them but I can't guarantee the chapters to be long till I get back into writing first person and get the word out that I'm back! THE ORIGINAL MADASASU WRITER! I AM IN LOVE WITH THE NAME OF BEING THE FIRST ONE EVER TO PUT SUCH ROMANCE ON FANFICTION! 3 love you all enjoy!**_

_**R&R**_


	3. How Many?

**Volcano's story of a village's explosion**

Shield volcano

Hokage… yes… The Hokage… I stood waiting outside her office quite nervous about what she would think about a grown man sealed into a article of clothing that I failed to write about in my report. I didn't know whether she would be mad or happy I didn't put it in the report so nobody would know about it.

Once the door opened I could see the blond womans angry eyes that I woke her up so early. "THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT UCHIHA!" I nearly risked blocking my ears as they threatened to bleed from the big busted woman's yells.

I bowed as much as my Uchiha pride would allow me. "Hokage-sama… Uhm..There was something I avoided putting in my report… that I discovered last night to be something… of importance while training."

She raised an eyebrow, "Go on…"

I didn't know how I should explain so I tried my best and hopefully wouldn't say anything I would regret, "I found the weapon you sent us to look for. It was not some secret scroll or machine either." I raised my hand to show her the coin.

"Money… how is that in anyway something that can destroy the villages?" She spoke suspiciously.

"Madara, show yourself please so I can prove I'm not insane." I growled at the coin which made Tsunade stand up startled that someone else was among them.

Though I don't blame her for going into a small shock when Madara came out and I allowed him to show himself to the blonde angry woman. "Lady Hokage… this is the weapon they spoke of. He was sealed inside the coin and well… he likes me so I can't get him to fucking go away!"

Madara wrapped his arms around me then nuzzled my neck with a sly grin. "Who wouldn't like you. You are absolutely delicious." The hokage was no longer shocked or scared if the robustious woman could have been possibly scared in the first place…she was laughing… on the floor… at me….

"I'M SERIOUS! I CAN'T GET THE FUCKING GUY AWAY FROM ME HE MOLESTED ME ALL DAY YESTERDAY AND HE WON'T LET ME TAKE THE COIN OFF!" I yelled to the laughing woman. "Oh come now Sasuke. You know I am quite the ladies man, and you are close enough to a woman for me to tempt you."

She couldn't breathe now. "O-Oh m-my god! S-Sasuke hahaahhaahhahaahaha! This man is brilliant!" As she was composing herself I scowled.

"Anyways, what makes this man such a weapon. He may be sealed into something but that doesn't make him all that special?" Madara took my sword suddenly and I fought to get it back. "Allow me to demonstrate to show I'm not some pathetic weakling." Madara stabbed himself through with the sword dead in the heart. He then pulled it out and the wound healed.

"I can also destroy your village if you wish or teleport everyone into the abyss through my vortex…" He added smugly. Tsunade became more serious and check his charka with her glowing hand. She quickly pulled away as he had more than the nine tailed demon itself.

"How is that possible…?"

"Oh don't worry, my lady… most my charka is still stored in the coin for me to pull out when I wish." I got a bit grumpy. He was such a show off. I had to train for power like that. How did he ever achieve such power? It was offending.

Madara sensed my thoughts and ran his hand through my hair, "It takes much practice and a good teacher… I happened to have my father as a teacher… He was the one who created all kenkei genkei's including your Sharingan."

My eyes widened as he went through Riningan, Sharingan, Bayakuga, and plenty others. "I have mastered them all. Due to my father giving me his most powerful traits… My brother had my mothers' brains, he could plan the best attack strategies… though it took me to carry them out. I'm pretty sure his coin is somewhere hidden. The idiot who sealed me put me in a terrible place in a volcano. I mean he could have put me beneath the lava buttttt nooooo he can to put me on a pillar. Easy to get much? Such a pain…"

He rolled his eyes and pulled me even closer so I was smooshed aganst his …rock hard body… oh god… NO! I will not think about… his most likely ripped abs …SHUT UP BRAINNNNN! Madara began laughing as soon as he caught my thoughts within his own brain. "Ohhh, would you like to see Sasu-kun? I'd happily oblige." I grumbled to myself crossing my arms.

Its not my fault I was born gay. I did have to admit that Madara was VERY attractive, but he was still much older than me and a man sealed in a coin. Talk about early marriage. He already moved in with me as soon as I brought him home! Talk about weird if my friends figured out I got a relationship so fast… but then again…were they really my friends in the first place? Would they care if I got into a relationship with someone older than my sensei, and since he had been in that coin for so long, older than my grandparents?

Igroaned and looked back to the hokage, "What should I do with him? I don't want him."

"Oh yes you do, even if you don't you really have no choice cutie." I flipped the bird quite quickly.

The hokage moved back around her desk and plopped onto her chair in deep thought. "Well… I think he should be kept with you. You seem to have a good relationship with him and you are one of the best ANBU's we have. Though I'd like to check in with you after every mission to make sure its not putting you more at risk. Also, we don't need a mystery man walking around the village so introduce him to everyone as a ninja that was once from the sound. Which could explain his abilities due to experimentation. I don't want his real strength to show. He can seem powerful but not as much as he is. Nobody is to know that he is a weapon or that he is sealed. Introduce him as whatever you like. At this rate I'd expect boyfriend."

"I'm n-not going to do that! He can be staying with me since I knew him from Orochimaru, not boyfriend!" I countered.

"Oh shh! You will be fine, introduce him as you like just keep his identity a secret. His name can still be the same." She moved her hands while she talked wondering what Naruto would think of this. There ws going to be lots of gossip that was for sure.

I groaned and turned to Madara, "Let everyone be able to see you. Also, BEHAVE! If you make my team hate you I'ma keep you locked up!"

Madara just gave a 'pft' sound and ignored my threats. "Ya, ya, ya. Let's go meet your friends! I can't wait to see them judging on you memories! That one kid, hm whats his name, the guy you had a crush on for years, oh yes, your old sensei! Kakashi I believe it was!" My face flushed and I nearly died when Madara just spilt out my secret as a kid.

I walked away from the hokage and out the door, Madara having to follow. "You know… you are going to regret that…" "We both know that's not true. I'm can dodge you quite easily." I smirked. "Fighting isn't he only way to get revenge."

Madara looked suspiciously as I hid the plan in the back of my mind where he couldn't reach.

Here we stood in front of the most common restaurant beside Ichiraku that everyone hung out in. I entered and I heard a few gasps that I ACTUALLY could eat food. After all nobody takes notice of me around town since I am never in town.

All the once genin groups were there, but it was Naruto who was first to speak when he saw me walking up with the tall spiky haired male. "SASUKE! OH MY GOD YOU LIVE! WHO IS THAT!? HE HAS HAIR LIKE PERVY SAGE!" I snickered at the last comment.

Madara gave a slight bow and a grin, "My name is Madara… I was a occupant of sound when it had stood tall. I was Sasuke's boyfriend before he left." I growled at him nearly ready to bite his head off. "YOU WERE NOT YOU OLD PERVERT! I just gave you food in your cell! That was all! You wish you were my boyfriend!"

Madara elbowed me, "You act like nobody knows you are gay…" When he saw the faces of all the matured friends of Sasuke he knew that indeed… they didn't know he was gay.

I quickly defended myself, "I am not you stupid jerk. Now hush."

Sakura look like she gave a sigh of relief but Neji could tell Madara wasn't lying. He just smirked and took a sip of his drink. Lee just started talking about how youthful Madara looked beside his pale skin and spoke of challenging him to a race which Madara politely declined. Choji muttered about him needing to eat more while Tenten was trying to guess what weapon he used.

Naruto… well Naruto was currently on the table like a glaring into Madara's soul. "Do you have a crush on Sasuke?" He was nearly nose to nose as I shook my head.

"Yes, very much but he has yet to give in." Naruto glared even more, "You… do not yet have my approval… Sasuke-teme is my best friend and you are old. Like really old. Plus you look like you are slightly nuts.

"You are wrong there my friend, I am completely nuts!" Naruto grinned and suddenly patted Madara on the back. "Okay, your cool! You still old though!"

To this I had Sakura punch Naruto across the head.

I leaned back and stole some of Asuma's sake. "I need this more than you…" Asuma just rolled his eyes and patted Sasuke on the back. "It's okay. Everyone needs a drink sometimes." I just nodded and put my head down.

Madara sat beside me and put muscled arm around my waist. "Sorry ladies and gentleman, I get to live with him!" The next thing I felt was his breath on my neck then soft lips sucking on the skin. "Ehmn!" I let out a slight groan, which made many of the girls let their jaws drop.

I turned to face him and punched him across the face, "Enough!" "Feisty like always!" I just grabbed the whole sake bottle and drank it down making the whole room laugh.

I had to admit what Madara kept doing to me felt very good… The problem was, it wasn't good to be openly gay. You get more problems that way. I have had enough problems already in my life and don't need another. Not only was homosexuality frowned upon, but so was being with someone older than you, not to mention being with a weapon of mass destruction…

After a fun night, yes, I Uchiha Sasuke said the word fun, Madara and I headed home. I was only slightly tipsy but still could remain cool just was a bit more relaxed than usual. By that I mean Madara was nibbling at my neck and all I could to was keep swatting at him like he was a pesky bug. I swear there was going to be a line of hickies there in the morning…

"Why don't you just give in Sasu-kun?" He purred.

I glared the best I could with two bottles of alcohol in me…. "Gay, too old, weapon, sealed on my f-fuckin wrist!" I spoke with a stage whisper.

Sadly, Madara did look so good at the moment… Okay… maybe I was more than just a bit tipsy and that two bottles werrrreee actually 4… Ya, I even lie to myself. That is pretty sad…

I felt Madara moving in for the kill when his hand went down the back of my pants which I let out a whimper then a moan as he squeezed and rubbed my back side. "M-Madara mnnn! S-Stop!" He just broke out into a grin and pushed me inside the out and quickly slammed me again the wall.

"Ahh! M-Madara!" I felt his velvet soft lips latch onto my earlobe and suckle gently still squeezing. "I-I may b-be t-tipsy butttttt mnnahhh!" I felt a finger push inside of me and I threw my head back. "Madara!"

The bastard was sly as a fox with that grin plastered on his face. He chuckled into my ear knowing that I didn't mean the protests I said. He wanted something that he hadn't gotten in years of being trapped in that coin… and that was me.

I felt the finger begin to rub against a single spot as made my eyes roll back and various pants come from my mouth. It was now evident how much Madara liked this due to the hard on poking at me. After never being touched there before I came quite quickly, blushing as it wet my boxers beneath my tight pants.

He licked up my neck seductively be fore leading me to the bathroom and closing the door. I was left flustered and confused until a new pair of clothes was thrown in and a towel. "You said stop… so that is as far as I will go since I may like younger men, but that doesn't mean I will go against their words even if they really do want it. Also, even if I WANT IT more than anything at the moment… you know fuck you into the—"

"Excuse me… I'd like it if you stopped talking to my drunk student like that…"

When I heard Kakashi-sensei's voice I nearly died. I quickly cleaned off and changed before I wobbled out nearly falling onto the floor. Ohhh my head was spinning. Now, it was going to spin more.

"Sasuke… who is this?"

I used Kakashi as a crutch so I wouldn't make love to the floor. "His name i-is Madara… he f-from sound. He is living with me for a while."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at Madara, "I don't think it would be smart to have such a relationship with him…If you were from sound I believe you being here comes with a catch… and I don't like it so far. So hands off please. I treat him like my son…"

I was a bit surprised by my sensei's words. It seemed like he hated Madara more than he let off even though he just met him… at a terrible time… "Is there something you need sensei…?" I ask keeping my eyes to the floor actually not wanting to see the rage in his eyes.

"Yes… I wanted to check up on you… after all, I heard you were in the hospital and just got back from a mission. Also, I missed you of course. I was going to ask you to come out for tea with me but I see you have company… Perhaps you want to sleep the sake off, Sasuke? You aren't thinking at the moment and I worry. You usually don't drink. If you do it's only a cup…"

I nodded, "Hai Sensei…" I moved to my bedroom giving a glance to Madara who was just smirking evilly.

What was going on here…?


	4. Older Men and Kisses

**Madara POV**

I looked at this teacher who dared to interrupt a very lovely experience. To think, I could have easily got what I wanted tonight. If I could just talk to him just a bit more and convince him that he wants it we would have a LOVELY start. Sadly, this man was not pleased by my appearance and presence beside Sasuke. The question was… was it really just because he loved Sasuke as a son? Perhaps… but I didn't think so.

"So tell me, do you often find your 'son's' body attractive, Hatake?" I said overly polite while secretly laced with venom. "I just find your defense a bit too high for the statement that you were merely a worried step-father…"

Kakashi glared, his one eye showing a deadly glint, "I'd watch your tongue. Sasuke is a good boy nowadays… I don't need some creep to change that. I have been looking out for him far longer than you have even known him…"

I snickered, "You didn't answer my question…"

Kakashi was getting more and more aggravated and seemingly impatient, "I would never touch Sasuke unless he felt a deeper feeling for me. I'm not like that. He is a wonderful boy but I don't take advantage of people. He has been through too much to have a man chasing after him. I look after him, and know that you can't just go up and smother him. He gets nervous. He trusts me because I would never pressure him into anything. I wait until he wants to talk about it. I will ask and he will come to me when he calms down enough. You have not had him at your doorstep at 3am crying… you don't understand Uchiha Sasuke like I do… and if I have to protect him from you, I will fucking kill you in the worst ways possible. I will make sure there is nothing left of your corpse after feeding your meat to my nin-dogs… Remember that."

Kakashi walked past me bumping our shoulders. He entered Sasuke's room to where Sasuke slept with all his clothes on curled into a ball and smiling into his sheets. Walking over to Sasuke he did something that made me want to break his neck… he kissed Sasuke on the side of his lips and ran his gloved hand through his hair. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun…" He gave me one last glare before vanishing out the window.

"Fucking white haired prick…" I flipped the open window off acting like he was still there. I plopped down next to Sasuke and pulled him into my chest. "Don't worry Sasuke-chan… I won't be letting you go any time soon. You are much too rare a person to let slip through my fingers. You are beauty of a bloody world… much too rare."

I held him close and kissed his neck and moved my way up to his pink delicious lips and lightly pecked him but lingered on his lips closing my eyes at the thought of his sweet taste... If only he would give in. It would be so much easier. "Sasuke-chan, your stubborn but… sadly it's what give you your spice. But… I'm far more stubborn than you…"

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I woke up with a hangover to a blonde who was pointing us Madara and I sleeping next to each other. I was fully clothed but he still saw the bastard…cuddling me? "Madara! Get off me! UGH!" I shoved him away and stared at Naruto but held my head as I moved, "Fuck…. Myyyy headdd!"

Naruto went from disgusted to an entertained face, "HAHA, hangover!" I kicked Madara out of the bed and he just groaned acting like he actually was sleeping, when we both know he was most likely eyeing me while I was passed out.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart…" The smug grin tugged to be set free. Kami, I need to get this coin off me…

I staggered up and shoved Naruto out of the way. I moved to the dimly lit kitchen before I let out a growl finding more than just Naruto had invaded my house. Kakashi sat in a chair his feet up on the table reading his disgusting porn novel.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" He glanced over to me from his erotica. "I thought it would be nice for our team to go out to breakfast. We haven't done so in a while. Just you, Naruto, Sakura, and myself. What do you say?" He flipped the page.

"Who is paying? Last time I got stuck with Naruto's check and I swear I was broke for a week." I muttered in distain. Kakashi's eyes smiled, "I will take that as a yes. I will be paying for you and I since last time we were out I was called in and you got stuck with my check. Naruto will be paying for himself as will Sakura."

I nodded but thought about all that time I could be using to train myself… I always trained AFTER breakfast, so I guess it would be okay as long as we didn't take too long. Though, Madara did not seem to agree in the slightest when he came up behind me. "Sasuke I thought we were going to spend the day together though." He spoke with a fake smile.

I was confused for a minute till I realized he was attached to me. He didn't need food, nor did he even have to be seen. Then again I could have promised to spend the day with him without my knowledge since I had been terribly intoxicated last night and didn't remember a thing.

"When did I say this? It will only be for a little bit. Just hang out in your favorite space while I go out for a bit. You commented on how anti-social I am, so this will fix that." Madara grunt knowing I was talking about the coin but huffed before walking back upstairs to transport to the coin without anyone seeing. I called upstairs to him, "There is food in the fridge, help yourself. I will train with you later to make up for it!" Surprisingly, I actually felt bad for sticking him back in the coin. Course… I would never say that.

"**Is this really necessary for me to be in here? Couldn't you just invite me…?"** Yup, here came Madara's complaints. I thought back to him, 'Yes, you do need to be in there, Kakashi wants it to just be our team, and he didn't even say Sai! That is like a big deal. You have seen my life and it should be obvious I hate that guys guts." I would have pouted if people didn't have their eyes on me as I put my shoes on.

"Where are we going -" "ICHIRAKU'S!" Kakashi snickered, "Naruto it's too early for that." Naruto pouted but just settled with crossing his arms and didn't complain not wanting to make his best friend run away. He never went out with them and this was a rarity he wouldn't pass up.

Kakashi just smiled, "There is a nice diner near the ramen stand though. They have good rice balls and the best steak and egg with tomatoes. I know you like Rice balls and tomatoes, Sasuke."

"**I know you like rice balls and tomatos, Sasuke, nenanenanenaaaaa yap yap yap, stupid jerk…" **Madara spoke with a tone that was a mock of Kakashi's. I didn't know why he was being so rude about Kakashi but I merely ignored him in favor of just watching Madara's hate develop.

Kakashi put a hand on my back and we walked out the door and jumped to the nearest roof. I found that Kakashi's touch lingered much longer than I thought it would and my body tensed when I felt the hand travel to my lower back. I didn't mind much though. I used to have a big crush on Kakashi but accepted he was older than me and my sensei a while back. He must not be paying attention to his hand that is all.

We arrived at a small diner where Sakura waved us in muttering something about already getting a table, I didn't hear her really, then again, when do I ever? She was annoying. Naruto was too much of an idiot to go out with Hinata too! I thought I WAS STUPID for going with Orochimaru, no, Naruto surpassed stupid.

We sat down and Kakashi made sure we got a booth with me sitting next to him on one side and Naruto and Sakura on the other. Sakura had got us a table but Kakashi did some talking and got us a seat near a window.

The waitress came over and quickly took our orders. I just got rice balls with egg and tomato which they called the 'Red and Yellow Fellow' I scoffed a bit at that. Madara seemed to find it amusing as his chuckles filled my mind.

"**You know you would look extremely sexy letting some milk go down your chin. Would you care to order some so I can picture it being something else going down your throat?"** I coughed on the water I had making Kakashi quickly react patting my back. "Are you okay Sasuke?" I just nodded trying to stop coughing from the water going down the wrong way. "Y-Yes, it's nothing. Madara and I just have a link on our curse marks and he can talk to me mentally. He just said something quite… immature is all."

**"Oh come on Sasukekinz, you can't tell me no after you stuck me in this coin to watch you eat and that shiny anti-gravity haired bastard touching you?" **'No, absolutely not! I was going to get milk until you gave me that mental image!' I yelled back at him in my head. 

I pouted and waited for the waitress to bring the food. In the meantime I just glance to Kakashi, "So, Kakashi, did I explain Madara to you? I don't remember if I saw you last night. He was joking around last night which leads me to drinking a bit with nobody really shutting me off." I chuckled a bit.

Kakashi realized something obviously which made me assume that I did tell him last night, what I told him I don't know. Hopefully he will explain, "Something about him being a friend in the sound… I found it strange though… you never made good friends with people… even more so with people who were older than you… you are anti-social, even I know that and I'm the only one you have opened up with that is above your age by more than a few years…"

Kakashi was smart, that was clear, Sasuke couldn't lie to him, could he? "He was a good fighter and-" "Good in bed?" Naruto spoke with a snicker.

He got a glare, which was for sure. "Naruto, we do not have sex, Madara was messing around with you all last night. He WISHES we were together but I have no interest in him." **"You keep telling yourself boy… Maybe we should go to the bar again, give you the same amount of alcohol and this time you will wake up naked and begging for more." **I blushed and Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What is he saying? Can he hear us?"

I shook my head no though it was a lie, "He can just hear my thoughts, that is all and sometime part of what you say will be in there of course so he is teasing me is all. I haven't learned to block him out yet. He refuses to tell me."

Sakura nodded, "I think he is funny but you really do deserve a nice GIRL, Sasuke-kun. I mean you are at least bisexual, right?" I began to stutter getting uncomfortable with the subject. "I-I, is this a good thing to talk about?!"

Kakashi guffawed and pulled me closer to him making my blush increase. If I didn't know any better I would suspect him over being this touchy because he was flirting with me. I shrugged it off. Kakashi wasn't making it easy for me to keep shrugging it off though, "I don't know Sakura, I think he would be better off with an older man, one who could take care of him and make sure he doesn't train himself to death. Someone he can trust. Not some sound man for sure or a man he might have just met…."

Madara knuckles cracking seemed to be as loud as his voice in his ears, **"Pft, ya right, I could take care of you and you know it. I could take care of you in life and in bed. Hmp…" **"Shut up Madara!" This time I actually said it out loud. Everyone raised an eyebrow at me, "Uh, sorry, he is teasing me about men again." Kakashi glowered and got close to Sasuke and whispered, "How about we have a talk about that by the way; after we eat you come to my house, because I think there are things you aren't telling me…" I just nodded to the man whom I considered a father to me.

The food was then brought out and placed in front of them. The girl serving them winked at me like most girls did and I just disregarded her like any other girl who flirted with me. Madara seemed delighted by this for some reason.

'Madara… I don't want to be with you, you are a sealed man in a coin and 100's of years older than me I expect. Plus you are a pervert, so enough with the protectiveness. You aren't going out with me.' Madara didn't seem to like what I said one bit and receded more in to the coin and it was just my own thoughts in my mind once more. 

Kakashi smiled at me and I just ignored him so he could pull down his mask a bit but of course my other teammates wouldn't pass up the chance so I helped Kakashi by throwing a shurikan by the door. Being ninja's they instantly looked over and Kakashi took that chance to eat his breakfast and was done by the time they looked back. "Thank you Sasuke." "No problem." Kakashi patted his head a little bit. 

Once we were finished eating I got up at the same time as Kakashi who put their part of the check down. "We will be off, I'm going to interrogate Sasuke's roommate! By all!" Kakashi spoke happily making Naruto snickered. "He is Best Friend Approved, Sensei! So be nice!" Kakashi just smiled and waved putting an arm around my waist.

We walked to Kakashi's house silently. One we entered though I was pretty sure things would never be the same again… because the moment Kakashi took his mask off… the second he bent down and kissed me when the door closed… how could it?

I gasped and Kakashi took that as me allowing him entrance into my mouth. "K-Kakashi!" Said man wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his taller form so our chests met and I was forced to put my legs around his waist in order to remain steady and not slip. His tongue battled with mine and it seemed to put me in a shock. I just really didn't know how to react. I for once felt small and helpless. Just like when Madara kissed me before.

Even though I didn't know what to do and Kakashi took that as submission, Madara on the other hand… did know what he wanted to do.

'BAM!'

Kakashi was thrown across the room by an angry man who came out of his coin. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HIM! He obviously is in a shock! He thought you wanted him here to explain, you sir, are worse than me! At least I come straight out and say it! You are just a sneaky little prick. I swear I-"

"Madara, stop it! He is my sensei! He also is a good man! H-He…He must have a reason for his actions…" Kakashi had a kunai pulled out ready to fight Madara if need be, "Reason? Sasuke, his reason is he wants to get in your pants."

I looked to Kakashi and sighed, "I need a bit to digest everything okay, Sensei…. Just give me a bit… Ask Tsunade why Madara is here. I don't feel like explaining it. She will tell you the truth since you are close to me… Madara lets go… I want to train…" Madara nodded and followed me out.

I had to get out. I just had to. I felt scared. I know I shouldn't fear this or any type of affection from this man whom I have known so long, but I did. The great Sasuke Uchiha was indeed terrified and I admit it too. I wanted to kiss him back, I wanted to let him hold me, but it wasn't what I thought it would be. It wasn't how I dreamt it to be…

And it wasn't how Madara kissed me either…. And that in itself is a crime it seemed; at least to my body it did.

I didn't say a word to the man walking behind me until we got to the training field. I didn't realize how much of a panic attack I was having until Madara turned me toward him and force me to look at him. "Calm. Down. He didn't hurt you nor would I have let him. I've seen your past Sasuke… I know your fear… which is the reason why I don't step too far unless I know I get you to agree in some way to it first… You fear people touching you, touching your heart or body nobody knows since it depends on the day…You fear that if he went any further you might have made a mistake and that REALLY messes you up… the thought that you could possibly make a mistake… Even more so, one that has to do with a relationship…"

I turned away but Madara seemed as though he wouldn't let it go… at least for a minute it seemed that way. The man backed away before chakra flowed out of his pores… "You should sleep…not train… you have a hangover it's obvious and I don't want you awake when you feel like puking."

I looked over at him and scoffed. I wasn't that pathetic. I could deal with this awake. Madara sighed knowing I wasn't the type to just lie on my back and let him tell me what to do. I just couldn't get Madara's lips from my mind and comparing them with Kakashi's.

I didn't really have time to think because by the time I even got into enough of a relaxed state to do so Madara's arms shot around me and pulled me close to his body. "M-Madara! If you think this is going to help my state of mind you are terribly wrong!"  
-

MADARA

Such a silly boy he was… he evidently didn't appreciate yet that he was going to be mine. I wasn't merely going to let him run amuck with men such as Kakashi. I found him fair and square. I would continually be there for him. He was gorgeous and not made for someone as weak as that man. He needed someone strong…

I could hear his thoughts loud and clear. He knew I was better, he knew my lips were the ones he wanted. All I had to do is get him to admit it. Yes. Admit it. Once I did that he would be mine. Plus, he was flustered right now, flustered was good. It gave me a chance to prove who was better… why I was the one who had to be contained due to my greatness. I do indeed sound quite narcissistic but it's true. Kakashi was merely an maddening fly bugging my potential princess… my owner.

"I know it will do more to your state of mind then you could believe…" I licked up that pale exquisite neck that tasted so much like the devil himself. It tasted like lust. It consumed me. This boy couldn't help himself. He didn't choose to be so flawless… He didn't even know how seamless he was… how delectable…

With a hand traveling lower and lower I massaged his bulge and felt it grow in my palm. "Mnnn Sasuke-kun you are excited." The angels face was covered with a deep blush and panting noises escaped his lips just from my slight touching.

"Do you like that, Sasu-kun? When it's my hand and not the silver haired freaks? My palm massaging your growing appendage in ways it's never been touched?"

"Ahh….M-Madara! Nnah!" I loved those little sounds of his. His whimpers and delicious pants. "Say my name again…" I slid my hand beneath his pant line and grasped his hardness rubbing my thumb over the pulsing length.

"M-Madara!" I snorted, "Good boy…" I didn't know how far I could get this time but I intended on taking it a step further than last time he was sober. Doing this already went past the line… but the line was absent at this point.

With my other hand I traced up Sasuke's pale mellifluous skinned chest and drew circles on his throat that I intended to mark up by the end of the day. I then got to his succulent pink lines he called lips and wiggled two fingers inside that warm salivating aperture that produced such lovely noises. I moved my fingers in and out having them covered with the boys' saliva. He was confused but wasn't complaining as my hand did a blameless job at making sure he was quite satisfied not to ask questions. I could feel my own stiffness throb against him as I shoved him against a adjacent tree so his backside stuck out to me and his chest was against the tree. I continued to stroke him gently and teasingly to make sure he would just want more. When I was pleased with how much makeshift lube I had on my fingers I removed them from Sasuke's mouth and watched him pant and gasp for breath with amusement. He unequivocally was a virgin. Last night he wasn't all with it for this little fun… but now he was… now I could have all the fun I wanted without feeling guilt-ridden.

I ripped his leggings down to reveal what I was aiming to pleasure. Before he could protest, I circled a pink entrance with my middle finger before pushing it in slightly. A small whimper came from his throat so I increase the pace of my hand that was going up and down on his erect and now leaking manhood.

"M-Madara, s-stop, I- Ahhhh!" I pushed the finger completely in. Wiggling around watching the boy turn into a mess of emotion I finally found his prostate and began slamming it repeatedly. "MADARA! KAMI!M-MADARA! AHHH! OH! Wh-What are you doing ahh mnnahhhh! Hnnnn! D-Don't. D-Don't stop! So good!" My grin was that of a Cheshire Cat. "As you wish Sasu-chan." "N-Now y-you listen ahhh to me! Nhggg!" I laughed and squeezed a second finger in and began scissoring him.

"Would you let me put myself inside you?" I asked not wanting to rape the boy if he really wasn't ready for me to actually have sex with him. Well… unless he wanted me to rape him…. Hm… kinky…

"N-No… Ahhh I d-don't want that yet, mnahh! I-I-" "It's okay. I understand… I will get your ass some other time… I am patient…" I spoke with the grin laced in my words.

I felt his cock shudder in my hand so I went faster with fingering him. "Mnn…. I wonder what you taste like." Oh I needed to taste him so bad. I needed to savor this deity…And I made up my mind that I would indeed do so."

I spun him so he faced me now and let go of his member and supplanted the stimulation caused by my hand with my mouth. "Mmmmmm, you taste so good Sasu-chan." I licked the pre-cum that was flooding out and sucked on the tip for more before I hit his prostate just hard enough for him to finally release.

I let it fit my mouth and swallowed it down when 5 strands of white had left the boy screaming my name in the middle of the forest… oh this was too good. Sasuke bucked into my mouth riding out his orgasm without a second thought and nearly fell in my arms what he was done.

"Tell me Sasu-chan…. Who would you rather have touched you…? Kakashi…. Or myself…?"

"You… You…."

"Now that's what I like to hear Sasu-chan." I snickered and picked up the boy after pulling up his pants. "How about we head home and you can take that nap I recommended." Sasuke just nodded whitewashed.

"I expected that you would agree with me." 


End file.
